1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data processing systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a data processing system having dual output modes.
2. Prior Art Statement
In general, data processing systems have data processing means which provide output data in an encoded format, such as ASCII. Upon receiving such data, the associated data display means apply conventional techniques to convert the received data from the encoded format into a particular display format, such as 7-segment or dot-matrix format. Typically, however, only a selected group of all possible output display configurations are available for use, thereby preventing the utility of novel configurations for special purposes.